Thus, preparations for aziridine have been studied for a long time, and there are several methods of the preparations. The synthesis of aziridine may be carried out as well known in the art, for example, by the synthesis from optically active serine as an amino acid (cf. J. E. Baldwin et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 1996, 37, 3761–3764), by the reaction of imine via asymmetric aziridination (cf. J. C. Antilla et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1999, 121, 5099–5100), by the asymmetric aziridination of alkene (cf. K. B. Hansen et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1955, 34, 676–679) etc. The preparation of aziridine from serine can only produce aziridine of natural steric configuration of serine. Even by the other asymmetric methods, it is difficult to produce aziridine on a large scale in one step. It is also impossible to attain more than 99% of optical purity. Other methods can obtain optically active aziridine from the chiral sulfine (F. A. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,599) or from optical resolution via enzyme (F. Kaoru, Japanese Patent No. 4,046,153). However, those methods are not practical because it is difficult to produce each starting material.